


Mon Beau Sapin

by StarGirl077



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay Trio, M/M, Multi, i don't speak french, sorry it's christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGirl077/pseuds/StarGirl077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m worried about him. He doesn’t seem to be engaging in any Christmas cheer. Or any cheer at all for that matter.” John frets as he walks towards the car.</p><p>“I haven’t seen him smile in ages.” Lafayette agrees.</p><p>“What else can we do? We’ve tried talking, we’ve gone out, you made him pancakes, I even ice skated for the man and you know how bad I am!”</p><p>In which John and Lafayette try to cheer Alexander up for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Beau Sapin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fic so please feel free to leave comments and kudos! I felt a lot like Alexander this year so I wrote this. I hope you enjoy!

The clatter of morning routine fills the apartment. Chilly air seeps in through the crack in the door and from underneath the windows. Wreaths decorated in holly, ivy, and pinecones line the doors of the houses outside and smoke billows from brick chimneys.

Lafayette stands in the kitchen, half-dressed, washing dishes they used to make pancakes this morning. John is fishing around in various coat pockets for his car keys. Alexander is typing furiously on his laptop.

“Laf, if you want a ride with me you need to hurry up. I’m leaving as soon as I can find these blasted- Ah! There they are!.” John says jumping in surprise.

“I would be done if people bothered to help me.” Lafayette mutters back as John gives Alexander a goodbye kiss on the nose. He doesn’t look up from his computer screen to mumble a good-bye.

“And anyway,” They add. “I think I’m just going to take the train today. I need more time to clean myself up- I’m the Sugar Plum Fairy for our matinee today.”

“Laf! You should’ve told us! We didn’t think they would let you! Alex and I would have come to cheer you on. Wouldn’t we Alex?”

“Uh-huh” Alex grunts in reply, eyes still on his computer.

“Well I am the understudy...” They say ignoring Alexander’s lack of interest. “Plus you both are so busy with work.”

“Mhn” Alex grunts again.

John and Lafayette both turn their heads to their boyfriend then share a look of concern.

“Still... Laf, this is big!” John says turning their minds back to Lafayette’s success. “You now what? I can call Eliza and ask her to take my shift today; I’ll have to take hers on boxing day but-”

“No, no! I don’t want you to go to all that trouble for this.” They protest. “Why don’t I walk you out?”

Then Lafayette gestures his head towards Alex and mouths We have to do something about him.

John nods and then replies “Okay,”.

_______________

When the door shuts behind his boyfriends, Alexander breaths a sigh of relief. He loves both Lafayette and John but they seem to hover around him lately and he desperately needs to finish this column for the paper. He can’t have Thomas Jefferson breathing down his neck the entire holiday season.

The holiday season- there’s another issue. He just can’t seem to find what John keeps calling “The Spirit of Christmas”. Christmas in America has never been like Christmas in Caribbean. And at first he didn’t mind. America was still new and exciting then, and as much as he is thankful to have immigrated and found John and Lafayette, he can not shake a longing for home. This year the cold bites more fiercely and every wisp of wind reminds him of tropical waves. But more than the heat, Alexander misses the Carnival he used to watch from his house as it paraded down the main street. Men on stilts, jugglers, and people in fancy masks and headdresses swim into focus. He thinks of a particular Christmas when his mother purchased a plain gold colored half mask with a single white feather for him to wear during the festivities.

Alexander shakes his head. He is usually not one to dwell too deeply in the past. With another sigh he turns his mind back to his work.

_______________

“I’m worried about him. He doesn’t seem to be engaging in any Christmas cheer. Or any cheer at all for that matter.” John frets as he walks towards the car.

“I haven’t seen him smile in ages.” Lafayette agrees.

“What else can we do? We’ve tried talking, we’ve gone out, you made him pancakes, I even ice skated for the man and you know how bad I am!”

Lafayette laughs at the memory. John fell more times than they could count.

“Maybe he misses home?” They suggest.

“He never talks about home! You’d think he was born in America!” John replies exasperated.

Silence falls between them as they think of what to do. John stares into the distance as if an idea will pass in front of his eyes. Lafayette scrunches their mouth up and scans the ground.

“I think I’ve got something.” John says breaking the silence. “Meet me at the hospital at the end of my shift.”

“I think I may have an idea as well. I’ll see you then.” Lafayette replies. They share a small, but passionate kiss then Lafayette hurries inside to get ready for their performance.

_______________

After Lafayette leaves for the Ballet,  Alexander decides to take his laptop to the local coffee store. He often thinks better surrounded by the chatter of people on their lunch breaks and the clanks of steaming cups as they brush against china. Alexander orders himself a large cup of steaming black coffee then sets to work. Time passes in a blur around him until he has finally written and revised his work more times than he can count. He closes his laptop, returns his coffee stained dishes to the attendant at the counter and pushes himself into the cold air. The whirling mist of light snow catches on his jacket and in his hair and he is reminded once again of the gold mask and the festival. Shaking his entire body he clears his mind of the past and walks briskly home.

_______________

“Ugh” John grunts as he lifts the tree up onto his back.

“You look like the grinch in those scrubs!” Lafayette says laughing from the sidelines.

“I guess that makes you an elf seeing as how you’re still wearing those ridiculous tights!” John replies reaching the top step.

“I’ll have you know I am a fairy not an elf. Get it straight.” They scoff.

“I’m not exactly an expert on straight, if you haven’t noticed my dear.”

Lafayette lets out a snort. “So I have.” Then they give John a quick peck on the cheek and go about setting up the tree stand.

After screwing in the tree they stand up to look at their handy work.

“Do you think it’s straight?” John asks.

“I thought we established this. I’m not expert on straight either!” Lafayette exclaims.

At that, both guffaw tumbling into each other and then to the ground. They roll around for a bit, wrestling, laughing and stealing kisses when the other isn’t expecting.

Just then the door slams and Alexander comes in with a sigh.

Lafayette and John scramble to their feet, still smiling, and begin dusting the needles off their clothes. Alexander raises his eyebrows in feigned interest. Then he notices the large green object stand behind them.

“Is that a tree?” he asks in shock.

“Well you see, Alex, in America, people bring trees-” John begins.

“And in France too, we call it Sapin de Noël-” Lafayette interjects.

“Usually Scotch Pines, like this one, into their homes and-”

“I’m not daft you two. I know a Christmas tree when I see one. I just didn’t expect to come home to one.”

“We thought we could decorate it. Together. As a family.” John says gently.

“I’m not sure. I still have a column to write for Madison and you know Jefferson gets when-”

“Oh screw Jefferson and Madison!” Lafayette exclaims. “You’ve been in a- how you say- funk ever since Washington left the paper. This is Christmas Alex! And we” Lafayette takes John’s hand. “Want to spend it with you.”

Alexander sits down on the couch and stares at the coffee table for a long while as John and Lafayette make their way towards him. John leans against his side and intertwines his fingers with Alex’s, while Lafayette runs their fingers through his hair.

“What is the matter mon chéri?” They whisper softly.

“It’s just- I don’t have- I’m not usually-” Alexander turns his head to look into Lafayette’s big brown eyes and something wells up inside him and the words pour out of his mouth. A tear makes its way down his cheek as he speaks. “It’s the first time in a long time that I have missed my mother. And with Jefferson breathing down my neck on these deadlines, I just keep wishing for warmer climates, for the ocean, the Caribbean. I can’t remember ever feeling like this since I found you two.”

“I think you’ve got some homesick blues, love.” John replies kissing Alexander where a tear still glistens on his cheek. “I have never had the pleasure but I think Laf knows a bit about it.”

“It’s normal and natural Alex. I miss France quite a bit. You know... maybe... wait here.”

They get up quickly, giving John and Alexander a quick kiss on their foreheads, and disappear into their bedroom. A few minutes later, Lafayette appears wearing a beaded green, yellow and purple half mask with large purple and gold feathers sprouting from the top. In either hand he holds two more half masks. One is purple with gold and green plumes and the other, less extravagant, is silver with three gold feathers.

“They’re supposed to be for Mardi Gras but I was doing some research during intermission and I found that you’re Carnaval would take place around the time of Christmas, not Easter.”

Alexander’s hands had already found the simple silver mask and he was studying it’s face.

“The Christmas before she died, my mother gave me a mask like this.” Alexander brings the mask up to his face ties the black strings behind his head. He breaks out into a smile when he catches himself in the hall mirror. “Thank you. Thank you both so much. I’m sorry I have been such a Scrooge this season. I forgot that I have two wonderful partners who love me and who I can turn to.”

Both John and Lafayette smile as Alexander takes their hands.

“And fuck Jefferson! He can wait a day for his column! I am decorating a Christmas tree with the two most beautiful people in the world.” Alex adds. “But wait do we have ornaments?”

Lafayette looks at John. “Did you not bother to get tinsel or string or even lights?”

“I thought we agreed that was your job! I can’t do everything around here!”

“Everything! Who made you breakfast this morning...”

Alex stops listening to the words and allows his lovers’ playful bickering to wash over him.

“Come on.” He says after a moment. “Let’s go get some things to decorate our tree. I’ll drive.”

Lafayette and John still arguing, follow Alexander out to their car and into the cold winter.

_______________

 **  
** Later, when John and Lafayette have quit their quarrel and curled up around Alexander, the tree still shines in all its red and white glory. Lafayette was quite liberal with the tinsel, John insisted on stringing popcorn and Alexander was just honored to be apart of their merrymaking. There is an assortment of red balls that hang from its branches and a bit of popcorn still lies on the floor where John neglected to sweep. But the most noticeable thing on the tree is a silver mask with gold feathers that sits on the top. For years to come, people will often wonder why their friends choose to adorn their tree with something so odd. And when asked, Alexander is always reminded of the Christmas when the loves of his life truly became his family.

**Author's Note:**

> "Mon Beau Sapin" is the french version of "O Christmas Tree"
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this I am currently working on another Hamilton themed piece. Stay tuned!


End file.
